


Est-il possible d'être heureux

by sevpat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpat/pseuds/sevpat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind se retrouve seule enceinte, Nick va t-il s'investir et lui pardonner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma fille me manque !

Adalind et Rosalee venait de terminer la liste de course, elles décidèrent de prendre une pause sachant qu'après marcher plus d'une heure et enceinte de huit mois Adelind devait prendre une pause.  
Après commander un jus de fruit Rosalee avait prit son téléphone et passa rapidement un coup de téléphone à son mari, après avoir racroché elle souris

 

Monroe m'a dit que Nick venait de passer à la boutique et, il m'a dit que Nick avait se sourire stupide sur son visage quand il parle de toi.

Oh non me regarde pas comme ça, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi! "Adalind avait son coeur qui battait rapidement, juste l'effet que le nom de Nick provoquait en elle" 

Interéssant, alors comment est ce de vivre avec lui? "Rosalee étudie attentivement la posture de son ami, la voyant rougir en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait"

Il est agréable, protecteur je te jure je n'est jamais vue quelqu'un comme lui "elle regarde son verre souffle et reprend la conversation" Il est si facile de s'attacher à lui que cela me fait peur, je sais que si je ne portais pas son bébé jamais il aurai préter attention à moi, et je me sent encore mal parce que à cause de moi il est obligé de prendre soin de moi " Et me voila encore une fois les larmes aux yeux, je vois Rosalee me donner un mouchoir"

Je comprend ce que tu dis Adalind, cependant tu devrais savoir que Nick ne ferait pas quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas "Je secoue le tête mais Rosalee continue de parler sans occuper de mes protestations" Laisse le prendre soin de toi et vois ou cela mêne et si tu as peur alors parle lui, parce que vous risquez tous les deux de souffrir si tu te ferme à lui

Je me sent si stupide! "Je souffle bruyement"

Peut être parce que tu l'ais?

 

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux puis on part dans un fou rire, après plusieurs minutes et quelques regards, nous quittons le café.  
Rosalee a passé l'après-midi avec moi m'aidant à préparé le repas, je la remercie sincèrement pour sa gentillesse avant qu'elle ne parte chez elle. Une fois seule rapidement, je passe à la douche, prépare la table et j'attends Nick qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver selon son dernier sms.  
Après avoir mis à réchauffer mes lasagnes, je me dirige vers le tabouret, je caresse mon ventre en pensant au bébé qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir au monde. Ce petit bout de chou et la personne que j'aime le plus au monde avec sa sœur Diana, Diana mon dieu, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour l'avoir avec moi. J'éclate en sanglots, je ne me rends même pas compte que j'avais deux bras autour de moi quand je sens son souffle près de mon oreille.

 

Je suis désolée !

Ne le soit pas " il plonge son regard dans le mien" Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler.

"Je respire un grand coup"Je ne pas peux vivre sans ma fille, qu'elle genre de mère, je suis ? "Je me lève et arpente la cuisine en colère contre moi" Je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse, au lieu de me venger, j'aurai dû rechercher ma fille. Comment peux-tu être aussi gentil alors que je suis un monstre ?

Adalind stop "Nick se met à crier" Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, tu es une bonne mère Adalind, je t'ai vu avec Diana. Tu l'aimais et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais s'il te plaît ne dit pas que tu es un monstre.

"Je me surprends à aller dans les bras de Nick, cherchant du réconfort" Est ce que tu penses que je reverrais Diana ? "Je demande timidement"

Je te promets que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour récupérer Diana  
"Touché par sa sincérité, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur sa joue" Merci d'être toi, prêt pour mes lasagnes ? " Je décide de changer de conversation, je me dirige vers le four pour prendre le plat

Que dirais-tu de laisser faire l'homme de la maison ?

"Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, je secoue la tête décidément, il arrive toujours à me donner le sourire" D'accord homme

 

Je me dirige vers le salon, le rire de Nick résonne dans mes oreilles et m'envoie un joli frisson. Durant le repas, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, ça présence m'apaise et je me rends compte que je suis littéralement sous son charme.  
Avant d'aller me coucher, il embrasse le haut de ma tête, me remerciant pour le repas, c'est un sourire aux lèvres que je rejoins ma chambre.


	2. Je me si seule

Voilà que je me retrouve dans un hôtel minable, je comprends pourquoi Nick ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais je pensais qu'il aurait pu au moins protéger son bébé. Je suis totalement terrifié, je ne dors plus, je sursaute au moindre bruit et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin.  
Peut-être que je devrais quitter Portland, il n'y a rien ici qu'il me retient quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvre sachant qu'une seule personne pouvait venir ici, je le laisse entré et prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui.

Personne ne t'a suivi ?

Non " il me tend un sachet marron" Je t'ai apporté de quoi mangé !

Merci Sean " Je lui sourit et pose le sachet " Alors ?

Nick s'inquiète pour toi !

Et bien, il est trop tard ! " Je le vois vouloir prendre la parole, mais je le coupe" Non, il a fait très clairement son choix et je ne lui en veux pas. Tant que je serais ici, je ne serais pas en sécurité donc je vais quitter Portland ! " Voilà, je sors les mots avant même d'y avoir réfléchi "

Quoi non, tu ne peux pas, merde Adalind, tu es en danger. Juliette te cherche et je doute qu'elle abandonne avant de t'avoir tué !

Je le sais ! Mais ma décision est prise. Je te remercie pour tout Sean vraiment, mais je dois partir je ne veux pas perdre ce bébé, il est tout ce que j'ai " Il voit surement les larmes que j'essaie de maintenir" Peux, tu gardé ça pour toi s'il te plaît ?

D'accord, mais promet moi qu'au moindre problème, tu m'appelles ? Et que tu m'informes par mail ou téléphone que vous allez bien !  
Je te remercie pour tout Sean vraiment, mais je dois partir je ne veux pas perdre ce bébé, il est tout ce que j'ai " Il voit surement les larmes que j'essaie de maintenir" Peux, tu gardé ça pour toi s'il te plaît ?

 

Je vais dans ses bras qu'il me tend, ça ne va pas être facile, mais je dois faire cela. J'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi, et cela n'est pas prêt de changer. "Je le remercie et après m'avoir donné gentiment de l'argent pour m'aider ces mots pas les mieux il quitta le motel."  
Je sais qu'il ne veut que m'on bien, mais il est ami aussi avec Nick et je sais qu'il va l'informer de la situation, alors je me décide à changer d'endroit. Je sais qu'il ne veut que m'on bien, mais il est ami aussi avec Nick et je sais qu'il va l'informer de la situation, alors je me décide à changer d'endroit. J'ignore les appelles sur mon téléphone, je m'installe et rapidement, je m'endors, cet endroit est beaucoup mieux que l'ancien. Malheureusement, le sommeil ne dur pas longtemps, j'allume la télévision pensant que dans quelques heures, je serais parti d'ici. Malheureusement, le sommeil ne dur pas longtemps, j'allume la télévision pensant que dans quelques heures, je serais parti d'ici.


	3. L'aide de Rosalee

Finalement, j'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures, je me décide enfin à écouter mes messages. Et bien, on dirait que Nick et ces amis ont réussi à saturé ma messagerie, ils ont l'air inquiet et bien qu'ils le restent.  
J'ai passé ma matité à passer des coups de fil pour me trouver un endroit ou m'installer, je me décide à prendre une douche puis j'irai faire quelques achats enfin de compte, je vais continuer à vivre ma vie. Fière de moi, j'enfile mon manteau pris mon sac et allai faire des courses, j'avoue qu'être enceinte et marché avec des talons n'est pas l'idéale alors je vais aller boire un bon thé et surtout m'asseoir.  
Je sors alors mon téléphone et contact Rosalee sachant qu'elle est proche de Nick, je pourrais surement la convaincre qu'ils arrêtes tous de me joindre. Je fusse surprise qu'elle veille me rencontrer, cependant, j'accepte, mais lui demande qu'elle vienne seule

 

Adalind "On dirait qu'elle a couru un marathon" Regarde, nous ne sommes pas amies, mais tu es enceinte du Nick et ....

"Je la coupe" Non, il a été très clair sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Tu vas quitter Portland n'est-ce pas ?

Je vois que Sean n'a pas perdu sa langue " elle hausse les épaules ", C'est mieux pour tout le monde, je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi " Les larmes brouilles ma vue, je me sens si seule quand la main de Rosalee prend la mienne"

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas quelques jours chez nous avant de te décider à partir ?

Tu ne verras pas Nick si tu ne le veux pas d'accord ? " J'ai peur de dire oui, mais en même temps, j'aimerais vraiment accepter" Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour le bébé !

Mais que va dire Monroe?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout d'accord ? Donne-moi l'adresse où tu es, je viendrais te chercher dans la soirée ?

Merci Rosalee

 

Elle me sourit quitte le petit café, soulagé que ce soir, je ne serai pas seule, je rentre à l'hôtel préparé mon sac. Je sais que tôt ou tard, je devrais faire face à Nick, mais maintenant n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas la force et le courage de l'affronter. Me demande pourquoi tout à coup, elle est si gentille, finalement, je ne vais pas quitter Portland tout de suite.  
Rosalee est venue me chercher à vingt-heure, une fois arrivée dans sa maison, elle me montre ma chambre. J'y reste plusieurs minutes puis je me décide à les rejoindre, je suis devant la porte de la cuisine quand Rosalee me demande de prendre un siège

 

Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seule et aussi parce que Nick aimerait que le bébé et toi soit en sécurité " Aussitôt sortie de sa bouche, je me lève pour récupérer mes affaires"

Je préfère partir !

Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait " La voix forte de Monroe me fige" Tu pensais quoi qu'il allât t'accueillir à bras ouvert ? Faire comme si rien ne, c'était passer ?  
"Mon dieu pas un seul instant, j'y ai pensé" Je suis désolée " Me voilà qui pleure, bravo Adalind" J'avais peur et je ....

Il le comprend " Monroe s'approche doucement de moi" On a tous une part de responsabilité pour ce qui s'est passé d'accord " il me dit" Mais tu portes son bébé et te savoir seule l'angoisse, alors pour l'instant reste ici avec nous et quand vous serez prêt, vous pourrez vous parler

Mais si Juliette vient ici ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, pour l'instant, tu dois prendre soin du bébé et de toi " Cette fois, c'est Rosalee qui parle" Est ce que tu as mangé au moins ?

Non " Mon estomac grogne à ce moment" Merci !

Pas de problème, Monroe ? "Il se retourne pour faire face à sa femme " Appelle Nick et rassure le, Adalind et moi, on va préparer à manger. Tu viens ?

 

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec Rosalee à faire la cuisiner, après avoir mangé, je monte dans ma chambre épuisée. Je sais que Nick est la car j'ai entendu sa voix, mais je reste dans le lit.  
Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à faire face à Nick, j'ai toujours peur de Juliette, mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je m'endors sereinement.


	4. Chapter 4

Monroe, Rosalee et Nick étaient quant à eux dans la cuisine, après avoir appris la discutions qu'ils avaient eu avec Adalind Nick se permet de souffler de soulagement. Malgré cela rien n'était encore arranger, Monroe le sortit alors de ses pensers

Flippé et en même temps soulagé, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Honnêtement, elle a l'air si dévasté, terrifié sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est mangé correctement depuis toute cette histoire " Je regarde Rosalee choqué, voyant que je ne parlait pas elle a continué" Je vais l'aider parce que même si je lui en veux jamais je pourrais la laisser faire face au conséquence seule

Je suis d'accord avec ma femme " Monroe me verse une tasse de café" Maintenant as-tu eu des nouvelles de Juliette ?

Ma mère m'a téléphone ce matin pour me dire que Juliette avait pris l'avion direction Vienne avec Diana, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites vraiment.

Pas besoin de nous remercier, que vas-tu faire pour Adalind?

M'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle ne manque de rien et surtout qu'elle ne quitte pas. J'espère juste qu'on arrivera à discuter sans vouloir se tuer

Tu as mis ta mère au courant ?

Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais jamais elle ne permettra a quiconque de faire du mal au bébé, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un bébé " Je souris à mes amis" Je vais rentrer, il est tard, si elle a besoin de quoi que soit appelé moi ok ?

Bien sûr !

 

Après avoir serrer Rosalee dans mes bras, je me dirige vers ma voiture, maintenant que je suis seul, je me permet un instant de fermer les yeux puis je rentre chez moi ou ma mère m'attend. Après avoir posé mes affaires, je me prends une bière puis m'installe sur le canapé

 

Comment tu vas ?

Je vais bien maman, Rosalee et Monroe vont prendre soin d'elle et du bébé. Et non pour répondre à ta prochaine question, je ne l'ai pas vue "Je prends une gorgée de ma bière"

Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas vivre pour toujours chez eux ? " J'acquiesce, elle continue de parler" il va falloir qu'elle se trouve un appartement pour le bébé et elle

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de la laisser vivre seule avec le bébé, mais ce dont je suis sur est que personne ne lui enlèvera

Je suis d'accord avec toi "Elle me sourit tendrement" Pour l'instant le mieux qu'on puisse faire est gardé un œil sur Juliette, et pour Adalind on va s'assurer qu'elle ne maque de rien et quand elle sera prête, elle viendra te voir

Merci maman, je vais monter me coucher bonne nuit !

 

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis monte dans ma chambre, après avoir pris une douche, je m'écroule dans mon lit. Il faudra que je remercie le capitaine de m'avoir prévenu pour Adalind, sans lui, elle serait partie dieu sait où.  
Je passe une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, c'est serein que je commence ma journée. Malgré mon air fatigué, un café de Hank me fit le plus grand bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours plus tard après avoir été faire un examen de contrôle et une échographie, je me décide de passer au bureau de Nick après tout, il mérite lui aussi de voir son bureau, il fut surpris de me voir, mais m'accueilles néanmoins avec un sourire et aussi, il a un air inquiet

 

Assis toi " Je prends son siège" Tout va bien ?

Désolé de te déranger en pleine journée, mais je voulais te donner ça " Je sors de mon sac l'échographie et lui remets" Je te présente ton fils

Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, il reste scotché sur la photo. Finalement, j'ai eu raison de venir ici, il est grand temps pour moi d'enfin avancer et de pardonner a moi-même et surtout à Nick. Je me lève rapidement quand je vois tout le monde me regarder, cela semble faire sortir Nick de ses pensées

Tu pars ?

Je dois rejoindre Rosalee au magasin, et bien ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir a bientôt Nick " Je lui sourit et me dirige vers la sortie"

Adalind? " Nick me rattrape rapidement" Je te dépose ?

Je veux bien merci ! " Je me sens intimidé par sa présence, sans un mot, je monte dans la voiture"

Alors un garçon ? "J'acquiesce" Qu'est-ce ta dis le médecin ?

Que tout allait bien " Je grince des dents, je n'ai jamais su mentir et en voyant le regard de Nick, il s'en est aperçu" il a dit qu'il fallait que je me repose, mangé. La vérité, je me sens si mal à cause de tout ça que j'ai du mal à dormir et manger

Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous aillions la conversation " J'acquiesce" Je vais te déposer au magasin, mais ce soir, je viens te chercher et je t'emmène dîner ou mieux, on va dîner chez moi ?

D'accord, merci pour la ballade Nick " Je sort rapidement de la voiture, je l'entends non loin derrière moi" Rosalee je suis de retour !

Tout va bien ? Oh Nick, tu es là ?

Adalind est passé au bureau me montrer mon fils " Je le vois sortir l'échographie et la tendre a Rosalee" Du coup, je l'ai ramené et ce soir, je l'emmène à le maison manger

Félicitation " Me sourit Monroe qui venait de se joindre a nous" Enfin, vous allez enfin vous parler.

On dirait bien, je vais aller m'asseoir. À ce soir Nick ! " Je souris puis je me dirige dans l'arrière-salle"

 

J'entends Monroe et Nick discuté, je préfère rester ici me détendre, j'observe Rosalee qui s'attelle à faire du rangement. Finalement, Nick ne s'attarde pas après un petit signe de la main, il quitte le magasin, Monroe quant à lui retourner à ces occupations.


	6. La conversation !

La journée se termine plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé, on venait d'arriver chez Nick ça me fait drôle de me retrouver seule avec lui. Heureusement, nous n'avions pas de cuisine à faire, on a pensé qu'il était plus simple de prendre à emporter. Nous mangions dans le calme quand Nick se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention

 

Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois !

Non Nick, tu avais raison, je t'ai pris au dépourvu et je sais que tu n'attendais pas à moi Adalind ton ennemi préféré " il me sourit à ce terme" t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte. Moi aussi, je voulais m'excuser parce qu'à cause de moi, tu te retrouves dans cette situation

Tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire" il pose sa fourchette, se lève pour débarrasser nos assiettes" Je t'en voulais tellement que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde a ce que tu as dû ressentir, en prenant du 

recul, je me suis rendu compte que ce bébé n'avait rien à voir dans nos histoires et j'aimerai pour lui que nous essayons de nous entendre.

"Il attend que je parle, il est nerveux " Je veux bien essayer pour lui " Je frotte doucement mon ventre" Mais ça ne va pas être facile !

Je sais, as tu besoin de quelque chose pour toi ou le bébé ?

Non ça va aller " J'avoue que je suis mal à l'aise" Ça te dérange si on pouvait finir cette conversation sur ton canapé ? " Je demande timidement"

Oh bien sûr ! Va t'installer, je vais nous faire un thé

 

Je m'installe sur le canapé et prends une minute pour admirer le salon joliment décoré, aucune photo de Juliette bizarrement ça me rassure. Je me demande ou et Kelly, je sursaute quand je sens un coup de pied du bébé. Je souris et caresse mon ventre, Nick est là à me regarder deux tasses à la main. Je lui fais signe de prendre place à côté de moi, j'attends qu'il pose les tasses puis je prends sa main et la pose sur mon ventre.  
Au moment ou un autre coup de pied survint, j'observe le visage de Nick. Ses yeux brillent et à moment précis, je sais que cela ne sera pas comme avec Diana, Nick fera un bon père et protègera son fils. Sa voix me sort de mes pensées

 

Et bien aimerais tu venir vivre ici avec moi?

Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée !

Au contraire " il m'affirme avec une telle conviction" Tu auras ta chambre et aussi, je pourrais vous protéger et être là pour ta grossesse et permettre de se connaître

"Pour dire que je suis choqué, c'est peu dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors il s'empresse de reprendre" Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais être là pour chaque étape. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, mais promet moi d'y réfléchir ?

Je te le promets, merci pour tout Nick ! " Il secoue la tête" Peu, tu me ramener, je suis fatigué ?

Bien sûr !

 

Et bien, je me rends compte que je me suis totalement tromper sur lui, il est honnête et droit ça me fait sourire car moi j'étais tout le contraire. J'ai discuté avec Rosalee de la proposition de Nick, elle ma juste souris en me disant que c'était à moi de décider.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre je finis par accepter,j'en fais part à Nick qui était content de mon choix. J'emménage se week-end car il voulait refaire la chambre, Monroe m'a enmené choisir ce que je voulais puis il m'a déposé chez lui. Ce soir, on se retrouve Kelly, Rosalee et moi, car Nick aidé par Monroe, Hank et Sean ont décidé de refaire la chambre.  
La journée avait été épuisante Rosalee me suggère de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements où je serai à l'aise, pendant qu'elle prépare le repas avec l'aide de Kelly. Plus tard, je descends vêtu de mon pyjama, il était vieux assez enfantin, mais je suis bien dedans et surtout au chaud.  
L'ambiance était assez détendue, le repas était assez consistant ce qui était plutôt bien, car j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de poids si je ne voulais pas finir ma grossesse à l'hôpital. L'arrivée d'un message provenant du téléphone de Rosalee , je la vois avec un large sourire

 

Et bien, il est en forme " il enlève sa main de mon ventre" Est ce que tu as toujours l'intention de quitter ?

Non, je suis plutôt en train de rechercher un endroit pour le bébé et moi " Et c'est vrai depuis hier avec l'aide de Rosalee et Monroe, nous cherchons sans rien trouver pour l'instant" Mais ça me parait plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

Nick à demander à Monroe qu'on s'assure que tu manges bien !

Et c'est mon fils "ajoute Kelly avec un rire" il peut être stupide parfois. Alors Adalind comment vis-tu tout cela ?

Mieux, ce qui est le plus dur pour moi est d'accepter qu'il y ait des personnes qui peuvent prendre se soucier. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est d'être aimé " elles me regarde avec de grands yeux" d'habitude les personnes attendent toujours quelque chose de moi ou m'utilise comme objet et vous avoir gentils avec et bien, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment agir

Adalind " Je regarde Kelly " Aucun de nous ne veut te faire sentir mal à l'aise, si c'est le cas, tu as juste à nous le dire. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, mais je te promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour réparer mes erreurs

Merci Kelly " Je sursaute en entendant la porte, quand je vois arriver Nick, Hank et Monroe" Vous avez fini ?

Non Sean a du quitter alors avec Monroe on a décidé de prendre une petite pose!

Mon dieu Nick qu'elle horrible menteur, tu fais ! Avouer plutôt que vous n'y arrivez pas ?

N'importe quoi !

 

Un rire de ma part surprend tout le monde, je ne suis pas la seule vite rejoint pas Rosalee. Une fois calmée j'essuis mes yeux, je m'excuse auprès de tous et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Nick m'attendait derrière la porte , je suis surpris de le voir tout timide. 

 

Tu vas bien ?

Oui, alors on ne sait pas poser du papier ? " Je le taquine" Je pourrais aider si tu veux ?

Moque toi de moi ai demandé"son sourire m'éblouie, mais rapidement il devient sérieux" j'ai demandé à Bud, il connaît quelqu'un qui va venir demain le faire, quant à toi la seule chose que tu dois faire et de te reposer

Je veux juste tu sais me rendre utile "il s'approche doucement de moi" je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est si gentils avec moi" je lui avoue"

Il va falloir t'y habituer parce que ce petit gars" il pose une main sur mon ventre" et toi, vous faites partie de ma vie et c'est pour le long terme.

Adalind, Nick ?

On arrive " Nick posa une main en de me dos et me guide vers l'endroit ou Monroe venait de nous appeler"

Vous en avez mis du temps " j'entends échapper un petit rire"

Tait toi Monroe, bon alors on se la boit cette bière ?

 

Finalement, on a passé une soirée que je devrais qualifier d'hilarante, chacun avait raconté une anecdote avec ou sans wesen . Je suis allée me coucher avant que tout le monde ne parte, je m'endormis rapidement en rêvant de ma future cohabitation avec Nick qui promet d'être tout, mais pas ennuyeux


	7. Nick ne cessera jamais de me surprendre

Il fait nuit et me voilà à me maudire entièrement parce que je suis la debout dans la cuisine de Nick au lieu d'être dans mon lit, le petit gars dans mon ventre avait décidé qu'il devait empêcher maman de dormir. Je souris parce que même si je me plains, je suis si heureuse d'avoir la chance de sentir mon bébé, et surtout de ne pas me sentir seule.  
Je m'ennuie la seule dans le noir, mais je préfère ne pas allumer les lumières sinon Nick risquerait de se réveiller. Pas qu'il dirait quelque chose non, il est trop chevaleresque pour cela, il a été si gentil et patient avec moi alors le moins que je puisse faire et de le laisser dormir.  
Après avoir vadrouillé, je me décide à prendre un verre, je me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, mais malheureusement celui ci s'écrase sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Horrifié, je me précipite pour ramasser les bouts de verres, merde, je suis si stupide

 

Adalind? " Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Nick"

Ho merde ! " Je me relève péniblement et je réalise que je l'avais réveillé" Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je voulais un verre de lait, mais au moment de le prendre, il m'a glissé des mains et je ...

Pas de soucis " il me rassure, il se dirige vers le placard" Un verre de lait ? " Je lui fais signe que oui et je prends la pelle et la balayette" Je préfère que tu restes assise le temps que je ramasse

Je vais le faire après tout, c'est moi qui suis cassé le verre "Voyant son regard, j'ajoute" Ok fait le, je peux te poser une question ? "Il acquiesce" Je sais que tu veux être impliqué pour le bébé, mais comment on va faire quand il sera né, peut-être, je devrais trouver une maison à proximité de chez-toi oui, mais s'il n'y en a pas, je serai obligé " Je suis en train de divaguer quand une main se pose sur ma cuisse"

Adalind regarde moi, je ne te demande de déménager après l'accouchement, l'enfer je ne veux pas que tu déménage!

Je sais "je le coupe" Nick pour l'instant, tu dis cela, mais un jour, tu en auras marre de moi et tu vas prendre mon bébé et me jeté dehors, tout le monde fait ça pour moi " j'éclate en sanglots, je blâme les hormones 

je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne fera jamais ça"

Est-ce, c'est ce que tu penses ? " Quand je lève mon regard vers lui, je m'aperçois que je l'ai blessé"

Non "je lui avoue" Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser !

Tu as beaucoup fait souffrir n'est-ce pas ? "Je hoche la tête" Jamais je t'enlèverais notre fils et je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à la mère de mon enfant "Je lui souris à travers mes larmes, sachant la vérité de ses paroles" Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, aller maintenant temps d'aller dormir

Merci Nick, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

 

Il me prit dans ses bras, je pose ma tête sur son torse appréciant ce moment. Couché dans mon lit, je souris en caressant mon ventre, demain, je vais faire un bon repas pour Nick, il a fait tellement pour moi la moindre des choses et que je le remercie, j'image à l'avance ce que je vais faire, j'espère juste que cela sera comestible.


	8. Un matin tranquille

Quand Nick se réveilla, il fût surpris d'entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine, rapidement sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt il descend. Il s'arrête net sur le seuil de la porte en voyant Adelind préparé le petit-déjeuner, elle portait un legging de couleur noir avec un long pull en laine blanc, il devait admettre qu'elle était magnifique.  
Un raclement de gorge le sort de ces pensées, quand il voit le regard d'Adalind . Il se frotte l'arrière de sa tête mal à l'aise, il se rend compte qu'il portait qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama son torse était nu voila pourquoi les joues d'Adalind était rouge.

 

Bonjour " dit-elle timidement"

Salut ! Tu as fais le petit déjeuner?"Je me claque mentalement quand je me rend compte que j'avait l'air d'un enfant, par mon air exité "

Euh oui, tu sais après t'avoir réveillé cette nuit je ...

Pas de gêne entre nous d'accord ?

J'ai fait du bacon avec des œufs brouillés, j'espère que tu aimes ça ?

Parfait pour moi, je vais prendre une douche !

 

À peine dix minutes plus tard, je rejoins Adalind dans la cuisine, nous déjeunons dans le silence et j'avais oublié comment c'est agréable d'être avec quelqu'un. Ces moments passés avec elle, me réconfortent dans mon choix que je ne changerai pour rien au monde. Après l'histoire avec Juliette et tout ce qui a suivi, je ne penserai pas que j'arriverai à être heureux, mais, étonnamment, je le suis. 

Nick?

Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, comment tu sens ?

Bien merci "elle me sourit timidement" Ça ne te dérange pas si ce soir, c'est moi qui prépare le repas ? Sinon on peut si tu veux inviter Monroe et Rosalee, je ne sais pas si tu seras à l'aise avec ça et je ...

"La voir en train de divaguer je décide de l'interrompre ", C'est très bien Adalind et je serais plus que ravie de dîner avec toi seul "J'ajoute en souriant" Alors que vas-tu nous préparer ?

Des lasagnes, donc ça sera juste toi et moi ? "J'espère qu'elle ne va pas sortir seule"

Non, je vais aller acheter ce qu'il faut tout à l'heure "elle a dû voir mon regard inquiet parce qu'elle ajoute rapidement" Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je soit seule, mais, je te promets de faire attention d'accord ?

D'accord, promet-moi de ne pas te fatiguer et surtout de faire attention, je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais l'idée de te savoir seule me fait peur "Et je sais que je dois lui paraitre protecteur, mais c'est plus fort que moi"

Je comprends Nick, si je prenais avec moi Rosalee ça te rassurerait?

Merci "je suis étonné qu'elle arrive à me comprendre, je la voit se mettre debout pour débarasser" bon que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer sur le canapé le temps que je débarrasse tout ça ?

Avec un sourire, elle se dirige vers le canapé, rapidement, je débarrasse puis je me prépare pour aller travailler. Avant de partir, je regarde la femme qui me fait sentir différente émotion, elle feuilleta un magasine une main posée sur son ventre.  
Un sourire sur mes lèvres se propage, c'est secouant la tête que je quitte la maison le Coeur léger.


	9. Chapter 9

Adalind arrivait à terme de sa grossesse et Nick paniquait à l'idée de la laisser seule, pour le détendre Adalind avait proposé à Nick d'inviter ces amis ainsi que sa mère. Tout le monde était là à boire un verre de champagne, l'ambiance était plutôt d'entendu entre rire, blague et moquerie cependant Nick lui était réservé et surtout observait la mère de son bébé.  
Il sent une main sur son épaule, se retourne pour voir sa mère avec un regard inquiet. Ne voulant pas parlé, il préfère aller se chercher un verre, cette fois Monroe était à ses côtés

 

Un problème ?

Non ! "Je vois à son regard qu'il ne me croit pas, je souffle et je lâche ce que j'ai sur le coeur" Malgré les circonstances de comment Adalind est tomber enceinte, je dois t'avouer que j'en suis heureux de bientôt avoir un bébé "voilà, je l'ai dit, je suis plus que soulager, je regarde la réaction de mon ami"

Et le fait que ce soit avec Adalind?

Pour être honnête quand je l'ai appris, je voulais la tuer, je ne pensais pas que ma pire ennemi puisse être enceinte de mon bébé, mais elle sera une maman parfaite, j'en suis sûr

Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? " Il chuchote "

Je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis attaché à elle et le fait de la voir aussi proche de Sean me met mal à l'aise.

On dirait que tu es jaloux mon pote ! "Je vais pour partir quand il attrape mon bras" Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit nous sommes la ok?

De quoi vous parlez les gars ? "Je regarde Rosalee cerné d'un petit sourire, alors que je secoue la tête" Au faite j'ai oublier de vous dire demain Adalind et moi on va acheté des trucs pour le bébé donc pas besoin d'être paniqué si elle ne répond pas

Ok, mais je veux que tu m'appelles si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas même si elle ne le veut pas d'accord ?  
Je te le promets !

 

Nick soupira plus qu'heureux d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux, cependant en regardant son capitaine tout au long de la soirée, il y avait quelque chose qui le m'était pal à l'aise. Une discussion avec sa mère plus tard pour l'avertir de ces doutes, on n'est jamais assez prudent, il se dirige vers Adalind.  
Étant près d'elle, je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas, elle secoue la tête et pour l'instant, je ne vais pas poser de question. Ma mère attire mon attention, maintenant que Rosalee était avec Adalind je, vais vers ma mère

 

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je pense qu'on devrait garder un oeil sur ton capitaine

"Je souris tel mère, tel fils" Je le pense aussi. As-tu des nouvelles de Juliette?

Non et c'est ce qui m'inquiète et avec Adalind prête à accoucher j'ai l'impression que l'enfer va se déchainer

Rosalee garde un oeil sur elle quand je ne suis pas la "Elle hoche la tête" Et demain je vais en parlé aux autres.

Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit ton patron mais au vu de sa réaction on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur "Elle a du sentir mon angoisse parce que rapidement elle ajoute" Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai toujours un oeil sur elle

Merci "Je la prend dans mes bras" Je te tient au courant!

 

Une fois que tout le monde est partis je retrouve Adalind sur le canapé endormi, j'essaie de la réveiller mais sans succès. Sans faire de mouvement trop brusque je la prend dans mes bras, une fois dans sa chambre je la pose délicatement sur le lit puis lui enlève ses chaussures et lui met une couverture .  
Seul dans ma chambre je me permet de laisser ma peur m'envahir, la seule chose que je suis sur et que je vais les garder en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon fils et à Adalind, sa famille et sa priorité.


End file.
